unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Raging Emperor
|details = We've received a request for more details regarding an emperor that likes hunting hawks which you've investigated previously. Apparently, he had a conflict with the Roman Pope and the Knights Templar over the Crusaders. Perhaps you can find some information in Syracuse. |step1 = /Emperor Raised in Sicily/Syracuse/Barkeep/ Frederick II is the legitimate child of the Holy Roman Emperor, Henry VI. In addition to that, his mother was also the queen of Sicily and he's supposed to inherit the throne in Sicily. As such, he was raised in Palermo, the capital city of Sicily. But later on, he had become the Holy Roman Emperor. |step2 = /Land of Culture Exchange/Syracuse/Port Official/ Since ancient times, the city of Palermo, where Frederick II grew up, had unique cultures due to the mixing of cultures of Christians from the east and west, and Muslims. There, he had learned 6 languages including Latin, Greek, and Arabian, and had become skilled at many subjects to the point where he was known as the 'wonder of the world'. |step3 = /Exiled Crusader/Syracuse/Port Official/ Afterwards, Frederick II established the Crusaders and headed towards Jerusalem. However, there was an epidemic going on at the time, and as he was struck ill, he had no choice but to retreat. In response to this, the Pope Gregory IX had concluded that Frederick II was only pretending to be ill, and he was excommunicated. |step4 = /Unwelcomed Rescue/Syracuse/Prince Jem/ After being excommunicated, Frederick II led the Crusaders once again towards Jerusalem and was able to succesfully negotiate with the Sultans and taking back Jerusalem while avoiding bloodshed. However, the Knights Templar, that were there, had displayed dissatisfaction towards the plan that he, an excommunicated emperor, had devised. |step5 = /Surrounding Knights/Syracuse/Prince Jem/ During Frederick II's return to Europe, his army surrounded the city with a base for the Knights Templar for several days. Some say that the incident had occurred in a retaliation for the Knights Templar in rejecting Frederick II from being crowned as the king of Jerusalem, but whether or not that is true is unknown. |step6 = /Forever Fighting/Syracuse/City Official/ Throughout Frederick II's life, he had fought with the Pope and feudal lords. However, at the same time, he was able to protect scholars and artists, create a university in Naples, and has applied policies which had never before existed. Even now, at the castle in Naples, there are gifts bestowed by Frederick II that are being stored there. |stepfinal = The Wonder of the World/Naples/Office of the Royal Palace/ Frederick II was raised in Sicily, and later became the Holy Roman Emperor. He was a talented being that was known as 'the wonder of the world.' In Naples, where he had established a university, there's apparently a gift being stored there, that was bestowed upon influential people of the city by him. Let's go take a look. |discoXP = 650 |cardXP = 325 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Utilizing the Castle/Recognition/1/Archaeology/3/Italian/1/Castel del Monte |subQ1 = quest/Origin of Biographies of Saints/Search/2/Theology/4/Italian/1/Legenda Aurea |chainQ1 = |landarea = Naples |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}